Princess Luna
Princess Luna is the younger sister of Princess Celestia and former co-ruler of Equestria. While Celestia controls the sun, Luna controls the moon. It is told that long ago, Luna grew bitter and jealous since the ponies, pegasi and unicorns alike flourished and played during the day, but slept during the night. One day, her bitterness got the best of her and she was turned into Nightmare Moon. Celestia tried to reason with her, but it didn't work out, so she reluctantly banished her to the moon for 1000 years, taking responsibilty for both the sun and moon. Princess Luna now enters the dreams of her subjects, mostly children, to assist them in defeating their nightmares. 1000 years later, Nightmare Moon escaped on the Star Summer Celebration and threatened on creating an everlasting night. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's star student, and her five friends from Ponyville using the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon was defeated and turned back into Luna. Therefore, she emotionally reunited with her sister and resumed her place by her side as co-ruler of Equestria. Seasons 2 and 3 At the beginning of Seasons 2 and 3, it's revealed that Luna, alongside Celestia, turned Discord to stone with the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned King Sombra in ice while turning him to shadow, about a thousand years ago sometime before her transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Night In the season 2 episode "Luna Eclipsed", Princess Luna, now uncorrupted (And with a new look. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated that this was because when Nightmare Moon was defeated, Luna was reborn with very low magic levels, and she transformed after getting her good powers back), returns to Ponyville during the holiday Nightmare Night(Equestria's equivalent to Halloween), a holiday dedicated to Nightmare Moon depicting her as a scary bogeyman. Luna, with Twilight's help, tries to change her image from that of the terrifying Nightmare Moon, to a favorable one as Princess. Unfortunately, the nature of the holiday, combined with Luna's outdated mannerisms and flair for the dramatic, make her subjects more scared of her than ever. Her first attempts end disastrously, prompting her to decree Nightmare Night canceled, but Twilight persuades her to give Ponyville another chance. When Luna discovers that the residents actually enjoy being scared as part of the night's festivities, she uses the Nightmare Moon persona to help them have fun and thus gains their trust and friendship. Season 4 During the Season 4 premiere two-parter "Princess Twilight Sparkle", Twilight attempts to figure out the source of the chaos seizing Equestria by drinking a potion which gives her flashbacks of the past. One of the flashbacks she experiences is of Luna becoming Nightmare Moon and assaulting Princess Celestia. At first Celestia is reluctant to fight her sister, but Nightmare Moon assaults her with dark beams and eventually wounds her, sending her plummeting to the ground. However, Celestia promptly recovers and arms herself with the Elements of Harmony, the power of which she channels into a powerful beam that overwhelms Nightmare Moon's defenses and seals her inside the moon. It's revealed she also aided her sister in defeating Discord a millennium ago. Relationships Hiro Princess Luna also has a relationship with Hiro the Japanese Engine. It all started when Thomas found Hiro and Princess Luna grew very fond of him. Soon enough, she felt a love for Hiro inside. So they began to go out, and then one peaceful night, Hiro showed Luna a ring that has . In The Night to Remember, Hiro and Princess Luna are to be married. However, during wedding prep, Luna was captured. So Hiro along with the rest of the gang journeyed out to get her back, on the way to the villains' hideout, they encounters tough guys, a Spinosaurus, Catrina, and soon enough they get help from Star Swirl the Bearded and Scorpan. They all journey back to Canterlot and battle the many villains. After the villains are defeated, Luna and Hiro are finally married. Then, in Yuna's New Sibling Part 2, Princess Luna gave birth to her son, Prince Isamu. Yuna After Yuna was born, She meant the whole thing to her mother, Princess Luna. When Yuna was one month old, She, Hiro and Celestia had been taking very special care of her. She meant everything to her most of all. While Yuna play in the mud, Luna had to give her a bath and sometimes change her diapers. Luna became very surprised when Yuna spoke her first word. Years later, She, Yuna spends some time together with Snowdrop and Celestia. Snowdrop ??? Isamu Princess Luna is a loving and caring mother to Isamu. So, She spend some time with him like she did with Yuna and Snowdrop. Gabumon ??? Appearance Princess Luna is an Alicorn and has a blue-violet coat, aquamarine eyes, with light blue highlights, and dark-blue mane with purple transparent outlines. Her cutie mark is a half-crescent moon on a black spot. Luna wears a black crown and a black necklace collar with a crescent moon and light-blue hoof guards. Trivia *Luna became Pooh's enemy as Nightmare Moon, but was later became an ally after she is turned back to normal in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Luna along with Princess Celestia made their small appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. *Luna, as Nightmare Moon, acted as a villain at the start of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but later became an ally after she is turned back to normal. *Princess Luna is Hiro's girlfriend and then marries him in The Night to Remember and then gives birth to Princess Yuna in The New Princess. *Princess Luna along with Princess Celestia are good friends with Shifu, Splinter and Mewtwo. *Princess Luna is also friends with Mr. Percival and City of Truro. *She is voiced by Tabitha St Germain who also does Rarity and Pepper Clark. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. *Luna became Connor Lacey's enemy as Nightmare Moon, but was later became an ally after she is turned back to normal in ''The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''. * Gallery Luna-forest-cropped.png 180px-Princess Luna updated ID.png Equestria's Princess of the Night.jpg Princess Luna Season 1.png|Princess Luna (Season 1) Luna in an alternate universe.png|Luna in an alternate universe Vice Principal Luna.png|Princess Luna's human counterpart, Vice Principal Luna Crystal Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna as an Alicorn Crystal Pony MLP Princess Luna as a Thomas character.png|Princess Luna as a Thomas character Baby Cellestia playing with baby Luna.png|Baby Cellestia playing with baby Luna baby_luna_by_knightteutonic-d7bterg.png|Princess Luna as a baby filly galaxy_princess_luna_by_minkystar-d7a26ce.png Princess Luna (Pregnant).png|Princess Luna (Pregnant) rainbowfied_princess_luna_by_moonlightprincess002-d79jtym.png|Princess Luna Rainbowfied Castle_Creator_Princess_Luna_pink_makeover.png|Princess Luna pink makeover (From a deleted scene from "Luna Ecilpse") Luna corrupted by the Sith.png|Luna corrupted by the Sith Crystal Princess Luna.jpeg|Crystalized Princess Luna in The Crystalling. Princess Luna as the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come.png|Princess Luna as the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come Category:PRINCESSES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Horses Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Future Time Travel Authorities Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Gunners Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Shotgunners Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Autobots Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:False Antagonist Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Orphans Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Misfits Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Team Moon Dancer Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Royalty Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Princess Warriors Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Immortal characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies